


The Way You Make me Feel

by asherly89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Derek, Collars, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the alpha, but sometimes he just needs to submit. He can't always be in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Make me Feel

Derek was the alpha, the dominate one. The one who took charge and made sure everyone was taken care. But every once in awhile, he needed someone to take care of him. There was only one person who he could submit to, and he wouldn’t be judged. When he needed to submit, he would call his betas to tell them he wouldn’t be available for at least twenty four hours. He needed time to himself. They never questioned him.

That’s how he ends up in Stiles’ room, kneeling on the floor, no clothes on other than his trunk style underwear. He kneels in the middle of the room, waiting for the younger man to come home from school. He had sent Stiles a text with their code word so that Stiles knew not to have anyone come over after school. 

Derek waits on his knees. He doesn’t move a muscle. Even if he wanted to, he’s not allowed to. He hears Stiles put the key in the lock of the front door then open it. He can hear the clunk of Stiles’ shoes hitting the wall and floor as he leaves them by the door. He listens as Stiles goes around the lower half of the house, getting himself an after school snack before he comes up to his room. Derek just waits.

Finally, Derek can hear Stiles on the stairs. It’s only a few moments more before Stiles is there, and Derek’s heart rate starts to speed up. He can’t wait for Stiles to come into the room. This is what he’s been waiting for, for who knows how long now.

Derek’s eyes are on the floor. He can only see the rug until Stiles' feet come into sight. He breathes out a sigh, his heart rate returns to normal and he can relax now that Stiles is here.

“Hello Derek,” Stiles greets. He moves over to the older man and gives him a quick touch to the head.

Derek doesn’t reply. He knows better than to speak without permission.

Stiles moves away from the older man and goes to his dresser. He opens the top drawer and pulls out the box from inside. Stiles closes the drawer and places the box on top of his dresser. Opening the box, he takes out the collar inside. It’s custom made from leather and it’s only for Derek to wear. 

“Chin up,” Stiles says, waiting for Derek to raise his head before he places the collar around his neck.

Derek moves by instinct and drops his head again to let Stiles close the collar around him.

“You’re so good. Haven’t even started anything and already so good,” Stiles says.

Derek likes the praise. This is his master, the one who’s going to take care of him. He’s safe with his master.

Stiles moves over to his desk chair and pats his thigh to let Derek know he’s allowed to move. Derek goes over to him, placing his head on Stiles’ thigh. Stiles smiles down at him and runs his fingers through the dark hair on Derek’s head. Derek sighs and relaxes quickly into him. Stiles keeps his one hand in Derek’s hair as he turns on his computer. He spends time going through his email and Facebook, never stopping his fingers movement through Derek’s hair. 

When Stiles is done on the computer, he lightly pushes Derek’s head off of him. Derek moves to kneel by the chair, waiting to see what Stiles wants him to do. Stiles moves over to his dresser again and picks out a couple of things from the drawer that the collar had come from. Derek can’t see what they are.

“Get on the bed. You can stand and stretch out first since you’ve been a very good boy today,” Stiles says.

Derek lets the compliment wash over him as he moves to stand up. He’s been on his knees too long, so standing up takes a minute, but once he’s up and the blood starts going through his legs again, Derek is happy. He rubs his knees to work out the soreness, then walks over to the bed. He lays down on his back and waits for Stiles to come over.

“You look so beautiful, just waiting for me. You don’t know what I’m going to do today, but you trust me enough to let me do what I want, what you need...You know when I got your text today, I was so happy. I couldn’t wait to play with you. I’ve seen how you’ve been the past couple of days. So wound up, snapping at everyone, not wanting to listen to what anyone had to say. I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to me. I’m going to take care of you,” Stiles tells him.

Stiles’ hand comes up to land on Derek’s chest and he leaves it there. Derek’s breathing is even and his heart rate is normal. Stiles moves his hand up his chest to his neck then to his cheek.

“So good... look at me,” Stiles says, and strokes the older man’s cheek.

Derek gives Stiles a small smile. He hasn’t been giving permission to talk, but he can smile. His smiles get one back from Stiles.

“Love your smile. You don’t smile enough,” Stiles says, stroking Derek’s cheek with his thumb.

Stiles looks at Derek a moment longer before taking his hand away and moving to the nightstand where he put everything he needed for the night. He takes the first item, a simple blindfold, off the stand and holds it up for Derek.

“Tonight, you’re not going to be able to see what I’m doing, but you’ll be able to feel it. Sit up,” Stiles says and waits for Derek to move.

Derek sits up on the bed and he watches as Stiles comes up to him to put the blindfold over his eyes. He feels Stiles tie the fabric behind his head and the darkness takes over. He can’t see anything, so he closes his eyes.

“Okay? Can you see anything?” Stiles asks.

Derek shakes his head in reply.

“Good, you can lie back down,” Stiles says.

Derek lies back on the bed and moves to get comfortable now that the blindfold is on. He can’t see what Stiles is doing, but he can hear him. He can hear the younger man moving things from the nightstand and placing them on the bed. He feels the bed shift as Stiles moves off of it. He can hear Stiles taking his clothes by the way the belt buckle sounds when Stiles undoes it.

Derek feels the bed dip with Stiles’ weight. Stiles pushes at Derek’s legs so they’re open and he can get in between them.

“Ready to begin?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods.

“What are your safe words? You may speak,” Stiles says, giving Derek the command as well.

“Green for keep going, yellow to slow down, red to stop,” Derek recites.

“Good,” Stiles says, and Derek can hear the smile even if he can’t see it.

Stiles’ hands are on Derek’s chest, rubbing up and down, making sure Derek’s relaxed. Derek is relaxed and he pushes his chest up to let Stiles now he can do more.

“Don’t move... that’s your only warning,” Stiles commands.

Derek whines, but doesn’t move again.

“Turn over,” Stiles says.

Derek does as he’s told. He knows that Stiles is getting him ready for something more. Stiles gets Derek to relax enough, then something else comes. In the back of Derek’s head, he hopes that Stiles will spank him. He likes when Stiles’ hands hit his ass and leave a mark, if only for a moment.

“You’re very relaxed, that’s good. Do you remember earlier that I mentioned you were snapping at everyone? You know that you can’t get anywhere doing that. You have to be punished... what do you think is an appropriate punishment? A good spanking? Maybe a few swats from the paddle? Or a couple of hits from the whip? Hmm... no since you’ve been so good for me tonight, I’ll only hit you with my hand. Twenty swats for being a brat to everyone... now take your underwear off, up on your knees, arms on the bed,” Stiles tells Derek.

Derek quickly gets in position with his ass up in the air as his forearms are on the bed crossed in front of him with his forehead resting on them.

“Count them out for me,” Stiles commands.

“Yes, sir,” Derek replies.

“That’s an extra five for talking out of turn,” Stiles says. He rubs his hand across Derek’s ass cheeks.

Derek lets out a whine, but doesn’t say anything else.

“Let’s begin,” Stiles says and lands a hard swat on Derek’s right cheek.

“One, sir,” Derek says.

Stiles quickly gets to ten, then pauses for a moment. Derek’s skin is a light pink, but will quickly fade, so Stiles takes what he can by rubbing his hand over one cheek then the other to feel the warmth of the swats on Derek’s ass, before it’s gone.

“Fifteen more,” Stiles comments and returns to hitting Derek.

“Twenty, sir,” Derek says in a huff. Stiles’ strength had picked up in the last ten hits and the placement was right on the meat of Derek’s ass cheeks, making it hurt more. Derek’s lightly sweating from the last ten and he’s grateful for the small break.

“Five more,” Stiles says.

The last five come quickly and when it’s over, Stiles again rubs Derek’s ass for a few moments so that it’s pink and warm.

“You can move back to lie on your front,” Stiles says once he’s done.

Derek slowly moves to lie on his front, but he has to rearrange himself because he’s now hard. His cock is leaking pre-come and making a wet spot on Stiles’ duvet. It’s not comfortable, but it’s going to have to work for now.

“You were good, so good. I can’t believe you’re being so good tonight. You deserve a reward,” Stiles says.

Derek grins from his spot. He loves being good for Stiles. He likes getting rewards. This is what he wants.

Derek hears the cap for the lube open and waits for Stiles’ fingers. He is rewarded with a lubed up finger and he sighs in happiness. The finger circles around his hole, making sure it’s wet, then pushes in. Derek opens for it. He tries to get Stiles to put more of the one finger in, but Stiles just places his free hand on Derek’s hip to let him know not to push.

Stiles moves up to Derek’s ear to whisper to him, “So good, so ready for me. I could fuck you after just one finger and you’d take it. Wouldn’t you? I bet you could... but because you have been so good this whole time, I’m not going to. Not tonight. Tonight, I’m going to fuck you slow. Make you beg for me to let you come. Do you like that? Is that what you want? What you need?”

Derek whines out his answer because when Stiles had been asking him the questions, he had been pressing on the older man’s prostate, making pleasure spike up his spine.

Stiles adds a second finger and Derek moans. Stiles kisses his neck as he scissors his two fingers inside Derek. Derek moans at the dual sensations, and the touches of lips on neck and fingers in him make him leak more. Stiles adds a third finger soon after the second and pushes in and out with a quick pace.

“Are you ready for me? Ready to have my cock inside of you, opening you up more than my fingers can?” Stiles asks, knowing Derek won’t answer.

Derek moans when Stiles hits his prostate again, then his fingers are gone, leaving him feeling empty.

Stiles is back quickly with the head of his dick, pressing at Derek’s entrance. Derek can feel it sitting there, like Stiles is waiting for something. Derek moves his hips to rub his hole against Stiles, which makes his dick rub against the duvet and makes him moan. Stiles places his hand on Derek’s hips and with his other, he guides his dick into him. Stiles pushes in and the head goes in.

Derek releases a breath when the head of Stiles’ dick is in. He feels Stiles rest there for a moment before pushing in more. Derek wishes he could see Stiles. He loves watching Stiles’ face as they fuck.

When Stiles bottoms out, he stays there to let both Derek and himself have a moment to adjust to the feeling of one another. It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve done this, it always feels like the first. When Stiles is ready, he pulls out slowly, making sure Derek can feel him moving. Derek doesn’t make a noise, letting the feeling wash over him. Stiles moves back in slowly, building up the rhythm. He goes slowly out and fast back in.

Derek whines because he needs more, wants more. He pushes his ass up to get more of Stiles, wanting to let Stiles know that he wants more, can take more. Stiles obliges and moves Derek onto his knees, making it so he can push in deeper.

Derek’s dick is still hard, leaking pre-come from the tip. Now that he’s on his knees, he doesn’t have any friction to help him get off. He starts to move his hand, but stops himself. Stiles hasn’t said he could touch himself and not having permission then doing it will only make it harder to come in the long run.

Stiles notices Derek’s movement and smiles, “Good boy, not touching yourself even though you want to. I saw you move your hand, but you stopped yourself. So good for stopping yourself... you can touch yourself now, but don’t come.”

Derek’s hand shoots to his dick and he moves his hand slowly at first. He needs to hold off until Stiles says he can come. He wraps his hand around himself and squeezes himself around the base to get himself to calm down.

Stiles’ rhythm speeds up and he’s hitting Derek’s prostate every few thrusts. Derek is moaning and breathing quicker and his dick is leaking faster. He feels the need to come more now. He wants to beg for Stiles to let him come, but he still isn’t allowed to talk. He tries to not talk, but he can’t stop himself.

“Please... please, Stiles, sir, I n-need to come... please. Need to-” Derek begs, breaking off with a moan.

Stiles swats Derek’s ass, “You weren’t given permission to talk, but you’re begging so nicely. Let me hear you beg more.”

“Please... need more, need to come. Please, so close... please, sir,” Derek begs more.

“You may come,” Stiles says. He pushes into Derek more, wanting to get him off as well as himself.

Derek strokes himself twice more, then he’s coming over his hand and the duvet. He clenches around Stiles, which makes it harder for Stiles to move in and out, but he pushes through it and he’s coming shortly after Derek.

Derek falls onto the bed with Stiles over him. The blindfold is still making it dark for Derek, but he likes it. He’s in his own world for a few moments as he comes down from his orgasm. The weight of Stiles on him doesn’t even feel like anything.

Derek doesn’t feel when Stiles moves off of him. He’s still in his own world reliving the feeling from what’s happened the whole night. He slowly comes back to the real world when Stiles is gently cleaning him up. He’s turned onto his side as Stiles is wiping his hand off. He still has the blindfold on, so he can’t see Stiles.

“I... dark...” is all Derek can get out.

“I’ll take it off soon, just needed to clean you off first,” Stiles replies.

Derek lets Stiles clean him the rest of way then he listens as Stiles moves out of the room and into the bathroom. He listens to the water running from the sink and waits for Stiles to finish cleaning himself up.

Stiles reenters and Derek sighs in happiness when he smells Stiles. He tries to grab at him, but misses the younger man completely. Stiles places a hand on his arm to let him know he’s there.

“Keep your eyes closed. The lights aren’t on, but it’ll still be take you a minute to adjust to the light... sit up,” Stiles says. He helps Derek up because he can see that he’s still slightly boneless.

Derek leans on Stiles as Stiles undoes the knot of the blindfold. He keeps his eyes closed as the fabric is untied and lifted from his face. He sighs with relief. He loves the blindfold, but being able to see Stiles again is much more fun. He feels Stiles’ hands again and the soft click of metal being undone, then the collar’s loose around his neck and being taken off. Stiles rubs the back of his neck to let him know it’s okay. That they’re still in the moment. 

“You okay? Need anything?” Stiles asks softly.

“No... just you,” Derek replies back. He grabs at Stiles’ arms, wanting to keep him there.

Stiles chuckles, “Let me put this away. I’ll be right back.”

Derek pouts the best he can, but moves when Stiles gently pushes him back onto the bed. He opens his eyes to watch Stiles move over to the dresser and put the blindfold away. He takes the box from atop the dresser, placing the collar in it before putting it away as well. He moves over to the door and closes it before making his way back to Derek.

Derek moves to let Stiles have room to get into bed. Stiles lays on his back and raises his arm to let Derek move into them. Derek rubs his cheek against Stiles’ chest to get comfortable. Stiles has his arms around him, holding him close.

“You were so good. Not scared of anything. So good,” Stiles tells Derek. He kisses the top of the older man’s head.

Derek’s heart flutters from the praise. He doesn’t care how many times Stiles tells him he was good, it still makes him happy.

“Sleep now, I’ve got you,” Stiles says.

Derek moves to get a kiss from Stiles. Stiles happily gives him a long kiss. Derek smiles and kisses him once more then moves around so the blankets are nestled around them and Stiles is spooning him now. He sighs in contentment once more and lets the night wash over him as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [tumblr](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/)


End file.
